


Someone engulfed by fury cannot think rationally

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Someone engulfed by fury cannot think rationally

„Du kümmerst dich um gar nichts … Du bist unvorsichtig, du denkst niemals auch nur eine Sekunde nach ...“, Lars knurrte frustriert und hielt die große Jodflasche erneut etwas schief, um den Wattebausch ein weiteres Mal mit der desinfizierenden, rötlichen Flüssigkeit tränkte und schnaubte, als sein Zwilling schmerzerfüllt zusammenzuckte, „Du denkst nicht an dich … oder auch nur eine einzige Sekunde lang an mich. Ich habe es so satt mit dir ...“ „Lars ...“, versuchte Anders, aber der ältere Omega drückte den Wattebausch nur mit noch mehr Nachdruck auf die tiefe Kratzwunde auf Anders Rücken, „Halt einfach den Mund … Das … Diese Aktion war so selten dämlich! Und das selbst für deine armseligen Verhältnisse, Anders Haugvad!“  
„Was? Du kannst nicht über mich bestimmen!“, knurrte Anders und stand ruppig auf, „Du bist nur ein … ein Omega!“ „DEIN Omega! Ich gehöre zu dir!“, schnappte Lars störrisch, „Und du bringst dich einfach bei einem Verkehrsunfall in Gefahr! In Lebensgefahr!“ „Ich bin Arzt!“, verteidigte Anders sich weiter, „Ich MUSSTE ihnen helfen! Sonst wären die Leute nun TOT!“ „Verlangt dein bescheuerter Eid etwa auch von dir, dass du in ein brennendes Autowrack kriechen musst?“, fauchte Lars, die filz grauen Augen funkelten dunkel, woraufhin Anders aufgebracht schnaubte, „Hast du nicht gehört?!? Ohne mich wären sie TOT!“  
„Du hättest aber auch sterben können.“, Lars bemühte sich um Ruhe, aber seine Stimme war noch immer belegt und rau, „Dann sag mir? Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde an mich gedacht? Verdammt, Anders! Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn ich mir Sorgen um dich machen muss ...“ „Es war aber meine Entscheidung.“, gab Anders, noch immer wütend zurück, trat dann aber wieder näher zu seinem Zwilling, der aber nur den Kopf schüttelte, „Du hättest sterben können, Anders … Nur, weil dein verdammter Beschützerinstinkt … Nein, weil du dich als Alpha beweisen wolltest … oder ist das so eine Art … lächerlicher Schwanzvergleich unter Alphas?“ „Nenn mich nicht so!“, Anders' blaue Augen blitzten, aber sein Omegazwilling weigerte sich noch immer nachzugeben, „Dann zwing mich dazu, du beschissener Alpha!“ „LARS!“, Anders machte einen warnenden Schritt auf ihn zu, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Ich will nicht mehr darüber reden … oder überhaupt mit dir … reden!“  
„Pech gehabt.“, Lars versperrte seinem Bruder nun den Weg und griff nach seinem Arm, „Ich will aber mit dir reden! Bleib hier!“ Anders versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien und knurrte warnend, „Lass mich los, Omega!“ „Ganz bestimmt nicht!“, Lars zog ihn zu sich, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren, aber seine Stimme war noch immer rau, „Wir müssen miteinander reden. Dringend.“  
„Sonst willst du vögeln.“, murmelte Anders, drehte aber gleichzeitig das Gesicht weg, sodass Lars seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten konnte. „Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee.“, nickte Lars, woraufhin Anders verwirrt aufsah, „Was?“ „Na ja, vielleicht ist vögeln gar keine schlechte Idee ...“, Lars grinste etwas schief und drückte seinen Zwilling unsanft und hart, jegliche Sanftheit vermissen lassend, gegen die Wand, „ … dann wären wir vielleicht … ruhiger.“  
Anders keuchte, als Lars sich gegen ihn lehnte und damit unangenehmen Druck auf die frischen Wunden auszuüben begann, aber der ältere Zwilling nutzte den offenen Mund gnadenlos aus und stahl sich einen tiefen Kuss. Seine Zunge strich über die, noch metallisch, nach Blut schmeckenden Lippen, bevor sie dann die Mundhöhle eroberte, während Lars' Finger sich um Anders' Handgelenke legten und ihm so jede Fluchtmöglichkeit raubte.  
Der Alpha wehrte sich aber dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, sich aus dem Griff des Omegas zu lösen. Schließlich drehte er den Kopf weg und zwang Lars so den Kuss zu lösen, aber der Omega zog nur genüsslich die Nase über den angespannten Hals, bevor er plötzlich unerwartet zubiss. „Lars ...“, brachte Anders mühsam und schmerzerfüllt hervor, „Bitte … Nicht ...“ „Du willst das nicht?“, Lars lachte, aber in seiner Stimme war deutlich eine gewisse Anspannung zu hören, „Du willst mich nicht?“ „Nein … doch … nur ...“, stotterte Anders, plötzlich ungewohnt hilflos, aber Lars ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, „Was ist es denn?“ „Ich … Ich weiß es nicht ...“, murmelte Anders und schloss nun schwer atmend die Augen, „Lars ...“  
„Gut ...“, der Omega biss erneut, dieses Mal beinahe kennzeichnend zu und leckte dann über die Bisswunde, „Dann werde ich dir dieses Mal die Entscheidung abnehmen ...“ Lars' Finger strichen über die bebenden Seiten des Alphas und schließlich zog er das Shirt vorsichtig mit sich nach oben und entblößte die braungebrannte Haut. Anders hob die Arme, erlaubte ihm so das Shirt abzustreifen und es achtlos zur Seite zu werfen, bevor er die Handflächen dann auf die Brust seines Zwillings legte. Sanft strich er über die makellose Leinwand des Körpers des Alphas und umkreiste die dunkleren Höfe der Brustwarzen und spürte Anders' kühlen Atem auf seiner Haut.  
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und ihm entrang sich ein schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei, als Lars ihn nun hart kniff und die empfindliche Brustwarze zwischen seinen Fingern rieb, „Au!“ „Oh, habe ich dem großen, allmächtigen Alpha weh getan?“, falsches Mitleid schwang in Lars' Stimme mit und seine Augen funkelten dunkel, als Anders schnaubte und hervorstieß, „Sicher nicht!“ „Dann kann ich ja weitermachen ...“, Lars' Lächeln wurde nun schärfer und Anders stöhnte auf, als der zerkratzte Rücken nun hart gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Er fühlte einen Biss in sein Ohrläppchen und hörte Lars' heiseres, verheißungsvolles Wispern kaum, bevor Lars erneut unsanft zubiss„Ich werde dir eine Lektion erteilen ...“  
Mit jedem schnellen Herzschlag schienen die Bisswunden zu pochen und er atmete erleichtert auf, als Lars ihn nun erneut küsste. „Verdammter Idiot ...“, Lars knurrte und zog und zerrte seinen Alphazwilling nun ins Schlafzimmer, um ihn dann rücklings auf die Matratze zu drücken und sich über ihn zu knien. Mit einem dunklen Lächeln beugte Lars sich über ihn und ließ eine Hand kurz beinahe nachlässig über den Oberschenkel streicheln, bevor er dann über die halb harte Erregung strich. Die filz grauen Augen blitzten, als Lars sich nun über ihn beugte, „Du wärst nun gerne an meiner Stelle, oder?“ Als Anders ein schwaches Nicken schaffte, lachte Lars rau und kniff ihn grinsend in die Wange, „Vergiss es … Heute gehörst du ganz mir … Entweder kommst du in meiner Hand … oder gar nicht.“  
Anders stöhnte frustriert und warf unwillig und auf der Suche nach seiner Erlösung unruhig den Kopf hin und her. „Fuck … Fuck … Fuck ...“, stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Lars!“ Die blauen Augen waren dunkel und umwölkt, als er nun unter Lars' kundigen Berührungen zu fühlen meinte, wie die Hitze des aufkommenden Orgasmus sich immer weiter in ihm aufzubauen schien. Die Hitze zog sich in sein Rückgrat, sank dabei immer tiefer und schließlich verkrallten sich seine Finger verzweifelt nach Halt suchend, in den hellen Laken.  
„Komm, Anders … Komm, Alpha … Komm für mich.“, wisperte Lars, als er sich, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde in seinem Tun innezuhalten, vorbeugte und ihn hungrig küsste, „Na los, Alpha!“ „Fuck!“, stieß er schließlich hervor und sank, als sich die Hitze nun durch seinen ganzen Körper ergoss und die Wellen des Orgasmus seinen Verstand mit sich zu reißen schienen, „Stopp ...“  
Lars' lange Finger hielten in ihrem unguten Tun inne, der Daumen ruhte noch immer auf der Spitze der Erregung, aber Anders bemerkte es kaum. Viel zu gefangen war er von dem hellen Schimmern in den filz grauen Augen seines Zwillings. Waren das etwa … Tränen? „Lars ...“, schwerfällig hob er eine Hand und legte sie auf die gerötete Wangen seines Zwillings, der aber gleich darauf versuchte ertappt den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, „Lass mich ...“ „Was ist?“, Anders' Daumen strich liebevoll über die Wange, aber Lars schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Alles in Ordnung ...“  
Seine Stimme war belegt und leise und Anders richtete sich vorsichtig auf, während er seinen Bruder musterte, „Nein … Lars ...“ Der Omega wischte sich verstohlen über die feuchten Augen und schlang die Arme um sich, woraufhin Anders verständnis- und auch hilflos die Stirn runzelte, „Bist du immer noch wütend auf mich? Oder weinst du, weil wir … Sex hatten?“ „Ja ...“, Lars lehnte sich gegen den Alpha und schloss die Augen, „Bin ich ...“ „Es tut mir leid.“, murmelte Anders und legte beschützend einen Arm um seinen Zwilling, „Wirklich ...“ „Versprich mir, dass du nicht … nicht ...“, Lars räusperte sich, seine Stimme schwer und belegt, „ … dass dir nichts passiert.“  
„Das kann ich nicht.“, murmelte Anders entschuldigend und schaffte ein unsicheres Lächeln, „Ich muss einfach helfen … Du springst doch auch gleich, wenn einer deiner Schützlinge ruft ...“ „Das ist doch was anderes ...“, seufzte Lars und sah den Alpha bittend an, „Anders, bitte … Kannst du nicht wenigstens …?“ „Ich kann vorsichtiger sein.“, schlug der Alpha nach kurzem Nachdenken vor und Lars nickte leicht, während er sich an den Jüngeren schmiegte, „Das reicht mir … Und Anders … Ich habe Angst … dass du irgendwann … dass du mich alleine lässt ...“  
„Das werde ich nie.“, murmelte Anders und küsste seinen Omega auf die Schläfe, „Wir waren immer zusammenbleiben … Versprochen ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Lars leckte sich über die Lippen und lachte, als Anders sich nun verschwörerisch zu ihm lehnte, „Du wirkst immer noch angespannt … Würde dir ein Orgasmus beim Entspannen helfen?“


End file.
